


Peaceful Day

by MajestyTime



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji go to Japan, Books, Breakfast, Cute Okumura Eiji, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda shit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Ash and Eiji spend a peaceful day outside.





	Peaceful Day

**Author's Note:**

> I revised the last line on October 26, 2019, so if you're re-reading this and you've noticed that the last paragraph is different, that's why.

Ash groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He stretched out his body languidly before rolling over to check the time. It was 11:24 A.M., and Ash had just woken up. Sunlight pranced in through the window, dust particles visible in the rays of light. The dust danced and glided in light, like leaves falling from the trees in autumn. Ash ran his fingers into his hair before sitting up in bed. The blankets were twisted and tangled haphazardly onto Ash. The sheets and pillows were in disarray, and Eiji was nowhere to be found. A spike of anxiety shot through Ash’s spine like a bullet, the possibility of Eiji suddenly disappearing a terrifyingly real fear in Ash’s mind. Never mind that Ash and Eiji were no longer in New York; danger constantly lurked in the depths of Ash’s being. Ash had to use all of his willpower to prevent himself from leaping out of bed like a madman to desperately search for Eiji. He crept out of bed quietly and silently grabbed his signature white t-shirt, blue jeans, and denim jean jacket that had a red hood attached to it, along with his towel.

Ash paused for a moment, taking in his surroundings. The walls of the bedroom were a very light shade of baby blue, the furniture made of light pine wood. Ash liked this room. The soft colors soothed him whenever he felt irrationally tense. The colors never made the emotions leave, but they did dull them, even if only slightly.

Ash stepped out of the room and headed for the bathroom to quickly take a shower and wash up. After Ash got dressed, he headed downstairs to the kitchen. Ash saw Eiji humming softly to the tune of some gentle music played by his phone. His whole body relaxed as the sight reminded him that he and Eiji were truly safe, together, in Japan.

Ash crossed his arms and leaned against the threshold of the doorway, admiring the sight of Eiji softly swinging his hips, lost in his own little world. It was truly a gorgeous sight. The sleeves of Eiji’s long-sleeved red top were rolled up, small splatters of flour scattered across his shirt and his light brown pants. Ash watched as Eiji effortlessly and fluidly cracked two eggs simultaneously. He was able to get the eggs into the bowl cleanly and gracefully, the shells of the eggs remaining in Eiji’s hands. Eiji hummed as he threw the eggshells into the trash. He abruptly stopped humming when he noticed Ash. Ash took note of how Eiji’s dark eyes imperceptibly widened at the sight of Ash, how Eiji’s whole body tensed and then immediately relaxed once he realized who was in front of him. Ash noticed how Eiji’s eyes lit up whenever he looked at Ash, and how soft and smooth and how absolutely lovingly he spoke to Ash.

“Good morning, Ash.”

“Morning,” Ash murmured in response, sleep lacing the gentle, mumbled melody of his words. He strolled into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Eiji from behind. Eiji immediately relaxed in Ash’s grip, leaning against him. Eiji smiled softly when Ash buried his face into Eiji’s neck, Ash’s breath sending pleasant shivers through his body. Eiji’s smiled grew wider as Ash spoke, his lips and the vibrations of his voice against Eiji’s sensitive skin making Eiji flush.“What’re you making?”

“Pancakes,” Eiji chirped as he continued to pour various ingredients into a bowl.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Ash snorted, smirking against Eiji’s soft, plush skin. He raised his head, his expression smug. Ash looked into Eiji’s dark chocolate brown eyes.“The first time you made pancakes, you destroyed the whole kitchen.”

“Hey!” Eiji pouted, his expression melting Ash’s heart just a little more.“That was one time! And I cleaned everything afterwards.”

“Mmhmm,” Ash hummed, closing his eyes.“Whatever you say, honey.”

“Hmph,” Eiji harrumphed, blushing at the pet name Ash used.“Go set the table.”

“Aw, can’t think of a better retort so you’re going to banish me to table duty?” Ash teased, winking at Eiji.

“Keep talking like that, and I’ll be giving you natto for breakfast instead of pancakes,” Eiji retorted. Eiji stuck his tongue out at Ash before turning back to the bowl. Ash chuckled before pulling away from Eiji, already missing Eiji’s warmth.

Ash set the table and sits down at the table after he finishes. He browsed the internet on his phone while he waited for Eiji to finish making the pancakes. Finally, after what felt like forever to Ash, Eiji brought two plates of chocolate chip pancakes to the table. The pancakes were fluffy and decorated beautifully with various fruits. Eiji sat down at the table after placing the plates. Ash immediately dug in, unable to contain the smile that spread across his face.

“Do you like it?” Eiji asked, his voice soft, his demeanor tentative, his brown eyes avoiding Ash’s jade orbs.

“It’s delicious,” Ash replied, taking another bite.

“Really? I’m glad,” Eiji said as he picked up his fork and took a bite of his pancakes. Ash hummed happily in response.

“Got any photography gigs today?” Ash asked, resting his elbow on the table momentarily.

“No,” Eiji replied, pausing as well.“I’m all free today. So...”

“Yeah?” Ash said, encouraging Eiji to speak, giving Eiji his full attention.

“I was wondering if,” Eiji hesitated shyly before continuing. “we could maybe spend some time together today? I thought we could visit the library together. I know you’ve been meaning to for a while now and we haven’t gone out together in while…”

“Aw, baby, are you asking me out to a date?” Ash teased, propping his head up with both of his palms.“I’m flattered.”

“Maybe…” Eiji replied coyly, smiling and looking up at Ash.

“I’d be honored,” Ash said, winking at Eiji. Eiji rolled his eyes before responding.

“Let’s finish breakfast,” Eiji said, taking a bite of his pancakes.

Ash and Eiji finished their breakfast. Ash washed the dishes while Eiji put his shoes on. After they both got ready, they left their cozy Izumo apartment. They walked onto the street, the air cool, the breeze gentle, the sunlight warm. The sky was an infinite blue with no clouds holding back its beauty.

Ash and Eiji made idle conversation as they walked to the local library together. They discussed each other’s favorite books, Eiji telling Ash about various Japanese classics, Ash regaling various American classics to Eiji.

Ash sighed contentedly as they stepped into the library. It had been a while since he had been to the library. Not much had changed, except for a few new flowers that had been added to the library’s decor. The library had wooden chairs and tables along with blue and white sofas and bean bags. Some walls were wooden, others were painted soft hues of blue, and some were made completely of glass, allowing for sunlight to give the library a serene atmosphere. Shelves and shelves of books ran along the room and around the spiral staircase that led to the second floor.

Ash and Eiji looked around for books separately, though they still remained in close proximity to each other. Ash’s Japanese had improved a significant amount since moving to Izumo, so Ash could read Japanese books, so long as the book is not too complex or too long.

“This one seems interesting,” Eiji commented, breaking the silence. He held a green hardcover book with gold lettering.

“Really?” Ash asked, standing up from where he was crouching. He walked over to Eiji, peering at the book. “What’s it about?”

“Read the blurb,” Eiji replied, passing the book to Ash, who proceeded study the back of the book while Eiji shifted his gaze to the other books on the shelves. He dragged his fingertips along the spines of the books, feeling the dips and bumps of the hiragana on the covers.

“Seems sad,” Ash finally said, placing the book back onto its place on the shelf. “and a bit boring.”

“Hm, it could still be good,” Eiji said, turning towards Ash who was now crouching, looking at the books on the bottom of the shelves.“A book doesn’t have to be happy to be good.”

“I know that,” Ash scoffed, pulling a red softcover book from the shelf. He opened it, flipping through the pages.“But I want to read something more happier. I’ve been reading a lot of dark stuff lately. I want to try something new.”

“In that case, you should read this book,” Eiji said, looking around the shelves.“Let me see if it is here.”

Ash looked up and watched as Eiji looked around for the book. Ash noticed how Eiji gently dragged his fingertips across the spines of the books as he looked. Ash noticed how Eiji’s eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, his bottom lip sticking out, showing how concentrated Eiji was. It almost looked as if he was pouting. Ash smiled softly at Eiji before shaking his head and standing up, silently snapping the red book in his hand shut. Eiji frowned, turning back to Ash.

“It seems the book has been checked out,” Eiji said, scratching his head. “If I see the book the next time we come here, I’ll make sure to give it to you, if you want.”

Eiji tilted his head, silently inquiring Ash about whether or not he wanted Eiji to  give him the book. Ash spoke nonchalantly, shifting his gaze from Eiji to the bookshelves,“I wouldn’t mind. What’s it about?”

“Well, it’s about this boy who lives in a world full of extraordinary people who have magical powers, and he’s the only one with no powers,” Eiji explained as Ash interlaced his fingers with Eiji. Ash gently pulled Eiji along with him as Eiji spoke.

“Oh?” Ash said as he checked out the book he grabbed with his free hand.

“Yeah,” Eiji replied, staring up at the ceiling, eyes wide and unfocused. “All his life, the boy is shunned by everyone, until one day, a cat comes to him and tells him that he’s meant to save the world. It’s really interesting and it has a happy ending. I really like it.”

“That’s nice,” Ash said, looking at Eiji as he put his now checked out book into one of the plastic bags the library had. “Who’s your favorite character?”

“The protagonist,” Eiji replied with no hesitation. The duo walked out of the library together as they talked. “He is weak where everyone else is strong, but he wins in the end anyways because he is exactly what everyone in his world needs; he is compassionate, understanding, stubborn, and a little naive but he heals everyone with his kindness and innocence.”

“Sounds like someone I know,” Ash replied, a small smile hanging off of his lips. Then, Eiji does something that makes Ash’s heart explode: Eiji tilts his head slightly to the side, his eyes wide, and in the most sincere tone, Eiji asked,“Really? Who?”

“Never mind,” Ash said, shaking his head, his cheeks turning pink.“Come on, let’s get going.”

Eiji pouted for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should press for an answer before deciding not to push the subject. Eiji chose to ask a different question.“Where are we going?”

“I thought we could go to the park and just...lay together and read? Under that huge oak tree where we first kissed?” Ash replied, looking both ways before crossing the street with Eiji. Ash shook his head before continuing.“It sounds stupid when I say it aloud.”

“No, I think it is a nice idea,” Eiji said, smiling at Ash, gripping his hand just a little be tighter. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Ash awkwardly looked away, failing to hide the pink dust littering his cheeks and the small, goofy smile that had found its way to his face.

They walked all the way to the local park. The sun was high in the bubblegum blue sky. They walked down the dirt path within the park towards the tree.

“Look, Ash!” Eiji exclaimed, pointing at the vibrant tulips and primroses. Ash looked over at the flowers and raised an eyebrow as Eiji spoke. “Those flowers are so pretty. I do not remember these flowers blooming here the last time I came to this park. I wonder when they were planted. Do you think we could buy some for our home? I think it would be a nice touch to our new apartment.”

“Sure, Eiji,” Ash responded as they climbed up the short hill full of grass. A single, huge tree rested atop the hill. Eiji sat underneath the tree in the shade and Ash laid down next to Eiji.“We can look for some on our way home.”

“Do you think we should get magnolias or tulips? Or maybe we could get some primroses?” Eiji pondered, deep in thought. “I’m not sure what will go well with our home. Plants are pretty interesting. Did you know that…?”

Ash gazed at Eiji as he continued to ramble. Ash memorized every detail, from the way Eiji spoke fast and accidentally kept switching to Japanese when he was truly invested in a subject to the way his lips curved upwards ever so slightly. The way Eiji’s hair bobbed as he gestured wildly with his hands to emphasize his point was mesmerizing. Ash smiled softly as Eiji stumbled over his words.

“We’ll have to consider what kind of plant pots to get as well and- Ash, are you listening?” Eiji abruptly cut himself off and looked at Ash. He noticed Ash’s gentle gaze and his cheeks reddened. Eiji awkwardly looked away.“Sorry, I didn’t even ask if you were interested…”

“I don’t mind,” Ash replied, his expression shifting from tender to teasing. He winked as he teased Eiji. “You might tire yourself out with all that talking, Big Bro.”

Eiji pouted and crossed his arms as Ash chuckled. Eiji opened his mouth to spit out a retort but stopped when Ash closed his eyes and turned his head so that his left cheek was resting against the grass. His blonde hair fell softly across his face. Ash let out a content sigh before speaking. “I’m so happy, Eiji. This...Today was perfect.”

“I’m glad,” Eiji replied, tenderly running his fingers through Ash soft, silky hair. Ash’s smile grew a little wider at the gesture. “But, the day isn’t over yet. There’s still more time to make it even better.”

“I know, and that’s the best thing about today, Eiji,” Ash replied, turning his head so that Eiji’s hand was cupping Ash’s right cheek.“The fact I get to spend everyday of the rest of my life doing things like this with you is...unreal.”

Ash opened his eyes, his expression suddenly shifting from carefree to serious, his gaze hardening. Ash spoke in a tone that was eerily vacant and monotone.“We almost didn’t have this, Eiji. We almost...I almost didn’t make it this far.”

“Let’s not think about the past, Ash,” Eiji replied, stroking Ash’s cheek, memorizing the softness of his skin.“I’m just glad you’re here with me now. We can look forward to a bright future together now. Let’s focus on the good things.”

“Hm,” Ash hummed in response, picking up his book that previously laid forgotten in the grass. “Wanna read this book with me? I’ll read it aloud and you can correct my pronunciation.”

“Okay,” Eiji chirped, leaning against the rough bark of the tree behind him. He played with Ash’s hair as Ash started to recite the first few pages of the book. Eiji occasionally chimed in to correct Ash’s pronunciation as he read. Eiji leaned his head back against the bark and closed his eyes, zoning out and losing himself in his thoughts.

 _We almost didn’t have this_ echoed in Eiji’s mind. _We almost...I almost didn’t make it this far_. Eiji smiled as he opened his eyes.

_I am so grateful that we made it, Ash._

“Oi, Grandpa,” Ash called, looking up at Eiji.“You listening?”

Eiji looked down at Ash, hyper-aware of the fact that Ash was truly real and alive and here next him. Eiji’s eyes ran up and down Ash’s face, making Ash flush. Eiji’s gaze was so soft and gentle and tender and loving and absolutely innocent that it stole Ash’s breath away. It was so different from the way those vile men had leered at him when Ash was under Dino’s control. Ash wouldn’t mind having those innocent brown eyes gaze at him everyday.

“Yeah,” Eiji replied dreamily, moving Ash’s hair out of his face and then placed his hand back on Ash cheek. Eiji stroked Ash’s cheek with his thumb and made direct eye contact with Ash.“I love you, Ash.”

Ash held his gaze, tenderly placing his hand on top of Eiji’s as he spoke.“I love you, too, Eiji, more than you know.”

And so, they lay together under the huge oak tree, Ash sat against the tree, Eiji's head laying in his lap. Eiji closed his eyes and listened to the melody of Ash's soft voice as Ash read the book aloud and played with Eiji's hair using his free hand. The whole world stilled, the beauty of the green trees and grass and the bubblegum blue sky holding its breath, forming a warm, iridescent bubble around Ash and Eiji, where they would remain for the rest of their days.


End file.
